


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Set Fire To The Stars
Genre: A Complicated Relationship, Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M, New York City, Up for interpretation, conflicting personal narrative, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Warring thoughts. A racing heart. Stars falling in fire.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating is less for the hinting of events as it is for the interpretation as to whether or not there was consent. This story is a result of my thoughts as to what could've happened in the movie "Set Fire to the Stars" - a small, yet quite interesting film with a big heart - but didn't.

_ Breathe. _

_ What were you thinking, John? How on Earth did you let that man walk all over you, as if you were one of the blank pages of his notebook to be stained by his inked rhymes?  _

_ He was drunk. That’s all. He was drunk and he needed me. He needed to feel something, or else he would go crazy. _

_ He was already crazy. And he used you John. He convinced you to surrender your time and body to him, for the sake of what? Poetry? Sanity? This damned country? _

__

Hands pushing his body against the wall. Ripping open his shirt. Brown eyes staring into blue. 

“Kiss me John.”

“No.”

“Then take me to bed.”

“Absolutely not.”

 

_ Those words on the boat. That tiny, old boat in the middle of the river. Is that what you said John? “Absolutely not,” yet he did it anyway. You let him have you anyway. _

 

Ragged breathing in his ear. The smell of alcohol. And sweat. Pinned to the wall under the man’s heaviness. John’s own rapid breaths caught in his throat as Dylan’s hands roam free across his lean, bare chest, and down to his trousers. John’s muscles tense, his blue eyes wide with disbelief and pain, not wanting it to be  _ this  _ way.  _ But what way were you thinking of? What did you possibly think would happen?  _

“Dylan-” 

The man’s hands seized John’s jaw and silenced his gasp with a rough kiss.

 

_ He was my idle. I thought America needed someone like him. They needed his words. _

 

“Let me have you John. Please, just this night.”

“The letter,” John writhed against the wall under Dylan’s hold. “Your wife. Open it.”

“John. Oh John, John, don’t you see? It was never her that I needed to keep me afloat in this hellish city. It was always you.”

“I am the iceberg that ends your voyaging Dylan.” Blue eyes cut like a knife. 

“Ahh, and that is why you are wrong. There is no voyaging in life John. No destination. Just now.”

 

_ That was it. That was all it took, for your body to go limp underneath his, for you to surrender yourself to him and the bed and amongst the rejected covers lay yourself bare because, Christ John. _

_ Because I was sick of the world telling me no. _

 

“Set fire to the stars.”

“Because there will be no light tomorrow.”

 

_ Breathe. _

 


End file.
